powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Malcom Lexington
Malcom Lexington is the Desert Knight of the Mystic Knights. He represents the biomes of the planet instead of a specific aspect of nature (Fire, Water, plants, animals). He is portrayed by Issac Brown from Raven's Home. Character History Captive of the Spanish Malcom's people where captured by a concurring Spanish Army to do their laborious tasks for them (farming, ship building). He was saved by Hugo Francois, a trader from France. He eventually got him to safety in the hands of the Turin State, where he got passage to the Kells when Garret asked for a new generation of knights to train (only five years old at the time). Knight in Training A short time earlier, a Jewish refugee, Issac Babbot, too had begun training with the young prince, Murtah. The trio spent their days becoming best friends getting educated in tactical and what Alex called STEM skills. All three would soon take upon themselves the Mystic Braces and became the Mystic Knights Battle Thunder. A Quartet, or Quintet They boys were joined by The Lady Marcaline Von Turin as their female member to stop Ivar the Boneless from ruling the Kells, Regad, and possibly Turin. They had allies in Tobit Cromwell, the Green Knight, the original Mystic Knights, and their "predecessors" Shiba (female red), Sir Ivan (someone both the Knights and the [[Time Keepers] can relate to), Sarah Thompson (female engineer and tomboy), Ashton Quzell (trans), and Eustus MacAlister (Autistic, former evil ranger)]. With help of them all, Ivar's plan was put to rest. Mystic Knight vs Knight Squad Five Years later, Maracline returned for Issac's hand in marriage, Count Facetious and the Anthology of Monsters returned from the ashes and rose Rockopolis, accidentally sending both factions to the land of Astoria. The Knights sided with Phoenix Squad, while Lord Thunderstruck's Crew met the Kraken Squad and Riker's Army. Hexagon Appearance When a powerful virus attacks Tir Na Og, the Mystic Knights go to find their old mentor, Alex Fierro, only to hear he is the greatest enemy of the Power Rangers. Along with Buttercup, they teamed up with the Hexagon and Phantom Rangers to defeat the Virus. The core Battle Thunder would team up with Buttercup and these teams again as part of the 199 Lunar Syndicate. Personality Like the original ranger of African decent, he tends to laugh in the face of danger and is viewed as being less than human by others due to the color of his skin. All is all, is lack of worth compared to Ivar (Aqua Knight I), may lead people think he is less worthy of being a knight. Desert Knight * Mystic Brace * Python Zord * Desert Spear Appearances: BT 1-20, Hexagon 16+17, LM 36+37 Notes * First ranger since Tanya to be born in Africa ** Interestingly, both became Yellow Rangers of a team's second incarnation (Zeo and Battle Thunder) * Even though his story might seemed flawed, the Atlantic Slave Trade and the Spanish Inquisition occurred at the same time * His lack of training was thrown in due to Tauro's disinterest in work like Kenta Date from Megaranger ** Ironically, Kenta's counterpart was the team leader See Also * Tauro-Sentai Counterpart from Kagarnager See Comparison Page * Angus-Predecessor of the Mystic Knights * Tanya Sloan-first ranger born in Africa * Kairi Dazi-Next Male Yellow * Tideus-First Male Yellow to appear, Production-wise Category:Lemurseighteen Category:199 Lunar Syndacite Category:Male Yellow Ranger Category:PR Mythic Rangers Category:PR Second-in-command Category:PR Earth-elemental rangers